


skyfall

by KaiSkitty



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSkitty/pseuds/KaiSkitty
Summary: God's existence is thrilling in a sick warped way and David loves the fact that destiny has no end.





	skyfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ranshiinsitha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranshiinsitha/gifts).



> This short one-shot is dedicated to dear Ranshiinsitha because it exists because of them.

* * *

 

 

“What are you staring at my king?”

_‘My king’_

Sinbad smiled at that word humorlessly. He was supposed to be everyone’s _God_ now. He was supposed to be worshipped and respected on a whole new level now. But he was not, because there was no one there to worship him. He was alone in a golden world in which no living creature existed. He was the God of the Eden of disarray, the singular destroyer of the previous world’s hopes and dreams. He was just a supposed to be God whose guilt was suffocating him.

He was no one’s saviour.

 _“The damage.”_ He answered simply and continued to stare unblinkingly at the ashes in front of him, ashes which were supposed to be the rukh, ashes which were supposed to be his friends and family.

It was his daily ritual. Sitting on his broken golden throne, staring at the ruins and the symbolic graves of his friends. He had no motivation anymore. He was iced.

“Sinbad.”

His magi, David, always called him by his name when he was like this. He was just Sinbad in these moments. He was not a God. He was not a King. He was not the first class singularity. He was just Sinbad, a simple young fisherman.

“Hmmm?” he hummed absently as the other man leaned down, his hot breath tickling his ear.

“Do you regret it?”

Honestly Sinbad didn’t know. Maybe yes, maybe no. Was he selfish for leading his friends, alliances and the whole world into a mass-suicide? Was he selfish for brainwashing them because he wanted to give them a brighter future?

He smiled another humorless smile. “who knows? Regret won’t bring back the dead.” His tone was as dead as his eyes.

“Indeed.” Muttered David and ran his fingers through the half-fallen singularity’s violet hair. Sinbad didn’t resist, remaining passive and distant on his sacred throne.

“This won’t do.” The older man whispered into his ear again, reminding Sinbad of his own way of smooth talking in dire situations in the past.

David kneeled in front of him, taking his calloused hand into his own and bringing it up to his lips. He watched in amusment as the other man sighed contentedly in bliss and put a kiss on the back of his hand, feeling the former king shudder in a wrong misplaced pleasure because the kiss was supposed to be just a form of respect not a carnal desire.

“My king, that was your only salvation.”

Sinbad stared into David’s eyes and the magi was taken aback by the rawness of the emotions in those amber orbs. “I know.” He answered bitterly and then his body went languid, like someone in a pipe dream.

David smiled as he stood up and touched the younger man’s lower lip, pressing his nail softly into the tender flesh and drawing out blood. Sinbad moaned and arched his back into the simple touch as the older man started to lick the blood away from his lips and pulled him into a bloody kiss the next moment.

“Tear me open. I want to feel alive a least for a bit.” Sinbad muttered against David’s lips, blood dripping from his lips and running down his to chin.

David’s malevolent smirk could even put the devil himself into shame. “But of course.” He kissed the younger man forceful and hard, demanding submission and hummed in satisfaction as Sinbad’s back arched and accepted his domination.

“Stand. That throne is mine right now.”

Sinbad blinked dazedly and stood up to switch places with David who sat down on the golden throne, leaning on his elbow and watching the violet-haired man who was now kneeling at his feet and staring at him with distant strange hopeful eyes.

“Ask me.” The magi’s eyes twinkled darkly.

The other remained silent, desperately clutching to what was left of his shattered dignity.

“Beg me.”

Silence reigned. No word. Just a pair of golden needy eyes, staring at the older man.

“Do you want it?”

Sinbad writhed under David’s intense gaze. “Yes. Yes. Yes.” He chanted, this time too desperate to care about pride.

“Go on then, you dirty whore of a God.”

Sinbad moaned at the words and crawled on his two knees, getting closer to David who had bared himself just a moment ago. He grabbed the other man’s length in his hands and started to lick gingerly but David shook his head.

“No. No. This won’t do.” He said and grabbed Sinbad’s head roughly, pushing his face down on his length, making him nearly gag and choke.

“Come on. You can do better than that.”

Sinbad tried to take some air in as he concentrated on his impossible task. He blinked tears away and started to move his head up and down, slowly getting used to the magi’s length hitting the back of his throat.

David didn’t know which was more erotic, Sinbad’s drugged eyes as he lewdly looked up into his eyes as he sucked or the obscene sounds he made. The half-fallen singularity was a natural at this.

“please…please…” He heard the younger man plead. It was weird to hear the former king of the seven seas beg while kneeling on the floor, pleasuring another man.

“It is ok. I am going to give you what you want right now.” He cooed Sinbad who was high on desire now.

Sinbad panted and stopped sucking, keeping his mouth open for what he knew was about to come. He moaned as the magi cummed into his mouth and licked his stained lips with a dirty vibe of pleasure.

“You are so talented.” David praised and Sinbad’s eyes twinkled.

“More?” Sinbad asked hopefully.

“Not today, but don’t worry. Being a God means having eternity.” Was David’s amused reply as he stood up and watched Sinbad who was licking his lower torso and front hips clean of cum.

“Magi are supposed to worship their kings, _their Gods_ , till eternity after all." He smiled a vague smile.

Destiny was such a complicated thing, making a God surrender to a magi.

Not that he complained.

 

* * *

 

 

Feedback is always welcomed.


End file.
